2P! Kidnappers
by KaleidoscopetheFox
Summary: When Kally is kidnapped by 2P! America and England, she snaps finally. Now, this murderous trio will stop at nothing to get what they all long for: sanity... Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kally tugged her fur jacket closer to her, shivering. Her lithe, skeleton-like figure was illuminated by the street light towering above her, shedding rays of light down on the girl like beams from Heaven.

She had been heading home - where was home, anyways? Her parents were dead, she was orphaned, and no one loved her. She was used to this; _loved_ the thought now. Her sanity had slipped away. Insanity possessed her soul, relentlessly lashing out furious attacks on those who neared her.

And that, she thought, wasn't going to change _anytime_ soon.

A scuffling in the dark caught her attention. She whipped her head back to see a shadowy figure dash behind a wall. Her glowing, hazel eyes narrowed in aggravation. Great. Fucking fantastic. Another

_(playmate)_

lunatic to deal with. She gripped her backpack tightly, scowling, and silently stepped towards the wall.

"Hello?" her small voice called. "Come on out...I saw you! Now get out here!" Although she was young, her voice was loud and demanding. Almost like a drill seargeant's...Although a drill seargeant wouldn't torment you like a cat with a mouse.

Another figure raced by her, this one short and having bright blue eyes. She could see them clearly. Kally turned on her heel, glaring once more. "Hey! S-stop!"

A hand roughly grasped her shoulder, gaining a squeaky yelp from Kally. "Hey, kid, calm down," a raspy, male voice hissed, amusement dripping from each word. "We ain't gonna hurt ya..._much_."

Kally took a shaky, deep breath in and whirled around, fingers flexed. Her

_(claws)_

nails were sharp enough for her to leave a few scratches, hopefully get away. But all thoughts of escape vanished when she saw her pursuer.

Alfred F. Jones. _Fucking_ Alfred F. _fucking_ Jones.

The man smirked, seeing her terrified eyes. He knelt down to her level and placed a hand on her chin, tilting her nervous gaze towards his face. "Hey, kid...no need to worry," he whispered soothingly. "We ain't gonna hurt ya..."

Kally took a shallow breath, mustering up all her courage. "W-what do you want from m-me? A-and w-who's w-w-we?" she managed to choke out, flinching.

A throaty laugh escaped the elder's lips. He brushed a bit of her hair out of her eyes and said, "Iggy, she wants to see you."

Kally looked to Alfred and noticed his red eyes...Brunette hair...Spiked baseball bat...

...Wait a minute...was this...

Hell no.

It was 2P America, she was sure of that. This was NOT the regular, happy go lucky hero that she had come to love. This was the exact opposite: an anti that wanted so badly to kill anything. A blood loving psycho, lusting only for death. And wait...had he said _Iggy_? That meant...

Aw _fuck_ no.

As if on cue, the psychotic, 2P England started out of the dark, grinning madly. His insane eyes watched her curiously. The man bowed deeply, chuckling. "'Ello, miss," he said in a heavy British accent. "Lovely meeting you 'ere, Madam."

Kally threw him an icy glower. "Some Hell of an accent _that_ is," she spat distastefully. "Really; 's more of a _Cockney_ than British, ya maroon."

Arthur - no, _Anti_ Arthur - gave her a twitching scowl. "'T's not very polite language for a young lady to be using, tut tut," he scolded playfully. "Maybe we should cut your tongue off for you to learn some manners?"

Kally gasped and turned away, shaking and shuddering in fear. Anti Arthur grinned. "Good, then." He turned his gaze towards Anti Alfred. "Well, Al?"

Kally shook, the thoughts flooding back into her mind. Of course, the dark countries hardly noticed. That is, until she collapsed into a series of spasms on the ground.

_A pair of lovely white eyes beamed back at her. Kally froze, tears streaming down her cheeks. At once, she backed away, tripping over her hands and feet. No, she wasn't going to die this way. She couldn't; she absolutely, positively would not -_

_ The darker figure leaped in front of her. She screamed, but was soon coaxed into silence by a glinting scythe in the rare rays of moonlight. Those white eyes softened as a taller, older boy (perhaps twenty; she couldn't tell) knelt down beside her. He hesitantly stretched a hand forward, watching her coldly._

_ Kally stared horrifically. What...why was he offering...This had to be a trap. This _had_ to. If it wasn't...She hardly even knew the guy! Why would..._

_ This was soon cut off by her throwing herself in his arms, sobbing. The boy was startled, but soothed her with his words. He stroked her hair and whispered,_

_ "I love you."_

"Kid?" Alfred eyed the kid nervously. She had passed out almost an hour ago, and still hadn't woken up. He glanced towards Iggy, who was cleaning his knife. The Brit peered over and rose his hand in a 'saluting' wave. Alfred rolled his eyes and looked back to the kid. Maybe she was dead...It was, of course, always a possibility. This wasn't the _first_ person he'd gone for help that night. Oh no. Before her was a boy, perhaps eighteen? Little fucker made a wrong move. Tried to scream for help. Had to be killed. And before him was a woman; died of fright, prob'ly. Or a heart attack. Ya never knew.

He shook his head, losing hope. "Great," he muttered. "Lost another one, Iggy. Let's -"

He was interrupted by the girl's eyes flashing open, a psychotic grin plastered to her pale face. In a second her fist collided with his face, screeching giggles emitting from her.

_To be Continued..._

_**How was that? ^^ More of a drabble I wrote, may or may not complete it. Tell me what you thought about it in the Review Section! (Or PM me; I'll most likely forget about this come morning. XD) Has the 2P characters! Read and Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alfred's hand flew to his now-broken nose as a slew of profanities escaped his lips. Bright red droplets of blood splattered to the concrete, leaving a rusty stain.

"Shit! Lil' bitch, what was _that_ for?" He glared at Kally, eyes flaring with rage and bloodlust. His club (which had previously been slung over his shoulder) was now gripped tightly in his hands, in a perfect batter's position.

Kally gave a lazy, psychotic smirk as she shakily stood up, taking a few heavy breaths. She wiped the blood off her knuckles and let out an eerie, high-pitched giggle. It wasn't _that_ scary, no - but it _was_ enough to cause Arthur to look up in alarm.

Alfred was taken aback slightly, but quickly regained his frustrated look. "Answer me! Stop actin' like a fuckin' psycho and -"

Kally sprung into action. She kicked at Alfred's stomach, causing him to double over in surprise and pain. "Deary," the girl said in a sickeningly-sweet tone, her insane grin growing wider. "Don't ya know _not_ t' question a madman?" Her face fell and was quickly replaced with a dark, disgusted scowl.

"Have ya no decency? Only a _fool_ would question a madman, much less attack 'im! How dare ya, sir, how _dare ya_!"

Alfred watched her in a (somewhat) terrified awe. He didn't expect this

_(madman)_

psychopath to attack him and start screaming at him. No; he expected her to scream, to run away in fear, crying. But _this_? This was uncalled for.

"Okay, listen, kid," he muttered, standing up straightly. "We just need your help. Now, we could do this the easy way, or the -"

_Bam_. Another hit, but this time, it was a punch to the jaw. Alfred gave out another long stream of cusses as he gripped the bat tightly. He looked up, glaring coldly. "Oh, ya wanna play, lil' bitch? Let's play, then."

Kally smirked and jumped up, atop a trash can. She tore off the lid and tossed it at him, screeching with laughter.

Alfred simply batted it away, denting it and causing it to slam into a wall with a loud _clang_. Kally winced slightly, but wouldn't surrender so easily. Her sadistic smile faultered as her amber and emerald eyes narrowed, but she wouldn't let him win. She wouldn't give up.

_Kally lay, curled up in a ball, sobbing. Her hair clung to her wet, red cheeks as she howled with sorrow._

_ "Kally?"_

_ She turned, puffy-eyed, to Night, as he looked curiously at her. The black and white haired young man stepped cautiously forward, kneeling down to her eye level. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_ Kally sniffled, almost choking on her words. "Th-the oth-ther kids c-called me w-w-weak...Th-they said I-I'd n-n-never b-be able t-t-to fit in..." She wept loudly covering her face with her hands._

_ For the next few moments (for Kally, they felt like _hours_), all was silent. Then, out of nowhere:_

_ "Don't give in."_

_ "Huh?" Kally looked into Night's white eyes as he returned the stare with a grim, fierce look of determination._

_ "Don't give in," he repeated. "Kally, all your life, there are gonna be people who say you're too weak, too stupid, too ugly, too little to do something. What you have to do when this happens, is look back at them and say 'Watch me.' Don't let them win. Don't give up. Prove them wrong, and just sit back and laugh when they start to regret their words."_

She wouldn't give up. She'd keep fighting. She'd prove them wrong.

A small frown ghosted her lips as she looked to Alfred, glaring daggers. She rushed at him, balling up her fist. She'd get him in the jaw like last time. Make him regret what he'd said. What he _would_ say. She couldn't be weak. She couldn't -

_**Now was his chance**_.

Alfred swung the bat, slamming it into Kally's side. Her eyes widened in pain as she was flung across the street. Gravity cruelly stopped her with a dumpster, causing her to crash into it and fall into a bloodied heap on the ground.

The scrap of a girl rested on her hands and knees, panting heavily. Her left hand automatically went to her side, lightly grazing her wound. She bit back tears and a pained scream. _Shit_, it stung like _fuckin' Hell_.

Kally tried desperately to get up again, to show she had more fight in her. But a quick, stabbing pain in her leg caused her to forget everything. A frightened scream escaped her lips as her eyes met bluish-pink ones.

"Deary...t's not very polite to disrespect your elders, don't you think?"

_**YUSH, DIS IS CONTINUED! XD What can I say? I was skimming through my reviews and my stories one day, and I see people want me to continue this! I'm so happy, that I'm ACTUALLY replying to the reviews right here. X3 I appreciate y'all, so here goes!**_

**Oniongrass: "Exactly! ^^ I haven't seen many of these stories around, so I decided to get up off my lazy butt and write my own. XD"**

**XIIIXV: "Hetalia - Axis Powers is pretty much the countries personified. ^^ Wikipedia explains this better than I do XD And for that, originally, I was stuck. I had to turn to my bromacho pirate Facebook wifey, Jill, for help, and she suggested this. Now that I'm rereading it, she was right; having her flip out and panic was **_**way too obvious**_**. Somethin' like that's boring, so having her snap makes it a **_**lot**_** more interesting and exciting (Also: I'm working on 'Of Rebels and Blackbloods', really; it's just family matters have been getting in the way, and I don't really feel like writing for other peoples' characters when I'm stressed. ^^')."**

**Warrior orb5: "Aw, thanks! ^^ I'm so glad you like it. And XD You're giving me an idea for the next chapter when you say 'cupcakes'...0.o XD"**

**P.S.: Forgive me if this sucks; I ORIGINALLY wanted to write as the REGULAR England and America, but I can't act out canon characters, so hey, why not EVIL canon characters? XD**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia. Or these words or this font. They belong to a dictionary and the computer. I DO own Kally and Night, but that's pretty much it. I also own this plot, this laptop, and a tie-dye teddy bear! ^^**_


	3. Announcement 1

ANNOUNCEMENT:

This ISN'T on Hiatus, don't worry! ^^' This is actually a CONTEST announcement. Yes, I'm hosting a contest for a chance to have one of your OCs in this story!

Required:

Name

Age

Gender

Looks (Hair colour, eye colour, etc.)

Personality

Bio

Alliances

YES, they CAN have sidekicks, but ONLY up to two. So what are you waiting for? The grand prize is to get your character(s) into this story for the rest of it!

Judging will be based on originality, creativity, and sensibility to the plot (why would a demon be there? EXPLAIN).


End file.
